


Somniloquy

by majuuorthrus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hawaii, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majuuorthrus/pseuds/majuuorthrus
Summary: Mishima has a nightmare





	Somniloquy

Akira heard the sound of sobbing. It didn't make sense. There was no-one else here at LeBlanc except him and Morgana, and neither of them were crying, or had any reason to cry. He turned around, and then woke up, his nose crushed slightly into a too-soft pillow that smelled of tropical flowers.

  Hawaii. Right.

  He could still hear whimpering. Akira rolled over and stared across the room. Mishima was curled up in his bed, hands curled into fists, twitching. Akira had read some of Futaba's easier books on psychology – he figured that if he was going to be rummaging around in people's cognitions, he may as well learn how they worked – and couldn't remember if waking someone from a nightmare was a good thing or not.

  Dreams were apparently how humans processed their life events. On the other hand, Mishima sounded terrified.

  Akira slid out of bed and shook Mishima gently. He was cold, and the thin, old tshirt he wore as pajamas was slightly damp. Akira shook Mishima again, with a little more force, and called out to him softly. It took a few rounds for Mishima to wake properly. Then he'd smacked Akira in the face. After that, he stared into the darkness behind Akira. Mishima's eyes then focused, and he was apologising profusely.

  “Mishima-kun, it's okay-”

  “No, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-”

  “I know-”

  “No, really I'm so sorry Kurusu-kun I-”

  “Are you okay-”

  “I'm sorry-”

  Akira put his hand over Mishima's mouth. It wasn't the best thing to do, but he wasn't sure how to stop Mishima. “It's okay. It didn't hurt.” He wiped his hands, which were covered in Mishima's… sweat? tears? snot? … probably best to leave it at “fluids”… and sat on the edge of Mishima's bed. Mishima was trembling hard enough to make the bed shake a little. “Are you okay?”

  Mishima was silent, wiping his face with the back of his hands. Akira leant over and got the box of tissues from the nightstand. Mishima takes one, blowing his nose into it, and then going to wipe his eyes before Akira snatches it up and hands over a clean one. “I'm going to get you some water.”

  Akira got up and walked over to the mini-fridge. He didn't know what he was doing, mostly being driven by instinct than intellect. He pulled out a bottle, unscrewed the cap, and handed it back to Mishima, not letting go until he was certain the other boy had a good grip on it. It took a few attempts for Mishima to actually get the water into his mouth and it took all of Akira's restraint to not take the bottle and guide it to Mishima's mouth like he was feeding a young and extremely confused kitten.

  He put his arm around Mishima to steady him. Whatever Akira was doing seemed to be working, because now Mishima looked like a partial mess, as opposed to a complete one. They sat in silence. The only sound was the sloshing of the water bottle as Mishima took regular sips. Akira wasn't sure how long it was before he asked Mishima, “How are you feeling?”

  Mishima nodded. “Okay. Just...” He waved his free hand. “Ughh.”

  “Yeah.”

  Mishima leaned on him. Akira took the now empty-bottle and put it on the nightstand. Mishima flopped his arm over Akira's chest, pinning Akira onto the bed. He could smell Mishima's stress, and he wrapped his arm tighter around his bedmate, trying to offer comfort. The shadows moved across the room, Mishima's body felt heavier, and eventually Akira fell back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira woke up with a solid weight on his chest. Morgana? No, Morgana didn't come to Hawaii. He looked down. Mishima had wrapped himself fully around Akira in the night; their legs were entangled, Mishima's hand loosely curled in Akira's hair, and Mishima's head resting on Akira's chest. Mishima (was calling him Mishima appropriate after this?) had Akira firmly pinned, and was wearing a small, contented smile. Neither of them were going anywhere, at least not until Mishima woke up. Akira put his arm around Mishima's firm shoulders and shut his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Serious note here: as a general rule, do not cover someone's mouth when they're panicking like this. 
> 
> I mean, you probably shouldn't be getting advice on helping people with mental health problems from fanfiction either, but, y'know.


End file.
